drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Basilisk
Der Basilisk (griechisch: basiliskos, lat. regulus = „kleiner König“; auch Sibilus) ist ein gefährliches Tier. Er gilt als „König der Schlangen“. In mittelalterlichen Tierbüchern werden Basilisken oft als Mischwesen mit dem Oberkörper eines Hahns, auf dem Kopf eine Krone und dem Unterleib einer Schlange, oder einfach als gekrönte Schlange dargestellt. Diese unterschiedlichen Beschreibungen sind darauf zurückzuführen, dass es verschiedene Arten gibt. Der Überlieferung nach wird ein Basilisk geboren, wenn das Ei eines Hahnes von einer Schlange oder einer Kröte ausgebrütet wird. Ein Blick aus den Augen dieser Kreatur genügt, um jedes Lebewesen in seiner Sichtweite sofort zu töten. Durch Glas wirkt diese Waffe nicht. Zudem besitzt ein Basilisk ein Gift, das jede Waffe, die mit ihm in Berührung kommt, auflöst. Der Eingeweihte weiß jedoch, dass er nur einen Hahn im Haus halten muss, um sich vor diesem Ungeheuer zu schützen, denn der Hahn ist (neben einer bestimmten Wieselart) der natürliche Feind des Basilisken. Dies liegt daran, dass der Basilisk einen Hahnschrei nicht überlebt. Das Wiesel dagegen dringt in den Bau des Basilisken ein und kämpft mit ihm, bis beide tot sind. Dabei kommt ihm sein Körpergeruch zugute, den der Basilisk hasst. Da sich sowohl diese beiden Methoden, als auch einen Spiegel, in dem sich der Basilisk selbst sieht und an seinem tödlichen Blick stirbt, bewährt haben, ist die schlangenähnliche Art vermutlich bereits ausgestorben. Neben ihr gibt es noch eine andere Art, die Cockatrice, der im Mittelalter weit verbreitet war. Eine dritte Art lebt im südamerikanischen Regenwald und ähnelt einer Echse. Ob die drei Arten wirklich verwandt sind, ist unbekannt. Wahrscheinlich ist der lybische Basilisk eine Schlange, die Cockatrice ein Vogel oder Wyvern und der Südamerikanische Basilisk ein Leguan. thumb|300px|''Basiliscus in solitudine Africae vivens'' aus: Ulisse Aldrovandi: „''Monstrorum historia''“, 1642. (Österreichische Nationalbibliothek, Signatur BE.4.G.23.) thumb|300px|der Stirnlappenbasilisk, eine der vier Basilisken genannten Echsen, die in Südamerika leben Erste Erwähnung in der Antike Zum ersten Mal nachweislich erwähnt wird der Basilisk bei Demokrit und dessen Plagiator Bolos von Mendes. Seitdem kann er auf eine „Karriere“ als eines der bekanntesten Fabeltiere der Geschichte zurückblicken. Plinius der Ältere beschrieb ihn im achten Buch seiner Naturalis historia bei den Tieren, die aus dem afrikanischen und orientalischen Bereich kommen. Plinius zufolge handelt es sich um eine Schlangenart, heimisch in der Provinz Kyrenaika. Er sei nicht länger als zwölf Finger (etwa 24 Zentimeter) und habe einen weißen Fleck am Kopf, der ihn wie ein Diadem schmücke. Seine gelben und schwarzen Schuppen erinnern laut Plinius an eine Wespe. :„''Durch sein Zischen verjagt er alle Schlangen und bewegt nicht, wie die anderen, seinen Körper durch vielfache Windungen, sondern geht stolz und halb aufgerichtet einher. Er lässt die Sträucher absterben, nicht nur durch die Berührung, sondern auch schon durch den Anhauch, versengt die Kräuter und sprengt Steine: eine solche Stärke hat dieses Untier. Man glaubte, dass jemand ihn einst zu Pferde mit einem Speer erlegt habe und dass das wirkende Gift an diesem emporstieg und nicht nur dem Reiter, sondern auch dem Pferd den Tod brachte. Und dieses gewaltige Ungeheuer – denn häufig haben Könige es tot zu sehen gewünscht – wird durch die Ausdünstung des Wiesels umgebracht: so sehr gefiel es der Natur, nichts ohne etwas Gegenkraft zu lassen. Man wirft die Wiesel in die Höhlen Basilisken, die man leicht an dem ausgedörrten Boden erkennt. Diese töten durch ihren Geruch, sterben aber zugleich selbst, und der Streit der Natur ist bereinigt.“''C. Plinius Secundus d.Ä., Naturkunde, Lateinisch – Deutsch, hrsg. von Robert König, Buch VIII: Zoologie: Landtiere, Kapitel XXXIII, § 78. Symbolik und Darstellung Basilisken symbolisieren als allegorische Figur den Tod, den Teufel, die Sünde oder den Antichristen. Unter den Todsünden wird der Basilisk oft mit der Wollust, aber auch mit Neid und Hochmut gleichgesetzt. Häufig wird Christus dargestellt, wie er einen Basilisken zertritt. Darstellungen von Basilisken im kirchlichen Raum aus der Zeit des 13. bis 17. Jahrhunderts sind häufig anzutreffen an Taufsteinen, Apsisfriesen, Schreinen usw. Als Basiliskengift wurde die sich gegen Ende des 15. Jahrhunderts ausbreitende Syphilis bezeichnet. Die Redewendung Basiliskenblick bezeichnet einen besonders scharfen oder stechenden Blick. In der Alchemie, die sprachlich in Allegorien gefasst ist, steht der Basilisk für den Stein der Weisen. Der Basilisk im Laufe der Zeit Ursprung Erstmals wurde der Basilisk durch Plinius den Älteren erwähnt. Spätere Autoren die den Basilisken beschreiben sind Gaius Julius Solinus (der aus Plinius’ Werken schöpfte), oder Isidor von Sevilla in seiner Etymologiae. Isidor von Sevilla: Etymologiae. Liber XII: De Animalibus. [http://penelope.uchicago.edu/Thayer/L/Roman/Texts/Isidore/12*.html#4 hier: 4,6 (Basiliscus Graece, Latine interpretatur regulus…)]. (Online-Version) Mittelalterliche Vorstellungen In vielen mittelalterlichen Werken, wie beispielsweise in der Physika von Hildegard von Bingen und in der Ornithologia sowie der Monstrorum historia des Bologneser Naturforschers Ulisse Aldrovandi, findet man den Basilisken wieder. Seine Beschreibung ist im Lauf der Zeit sehr verändert und ausgeschmückt worden. Meist trifft man auf folgende Vorstellung: thumb|left|Basilisken nach [[Ulisse Aldrovandi in einem Werk von Jan Jonston]]Der Basilisk schlüpft aus dem Ei eines alten Hahnes oder aus einem dotterlosen Hühnerei, das von einer Echten Kröte, einer Schlange oder im Mist ausgebrütet wird. Sein stinkender Atem ist unerträglich und sein Blick soll versteinern können. Das Ungeheuer haust in Brunnenschächten und Kellern. Es kann nur vernichtet werden, indem ihm ein Metallspiegel vorgehalten wird, worin sich der versteinernde Blick gegen den Basilisken selbst kehrt. Dazu wird noch in anderen Quellen erwähnt, dass auch das Wiesel den Basilisken töten könne. Das Motiv des versteinernden Blickes findet man übrigens auch in den antiken Erzählungen über die Medusa, der statt Haaren Schlangen auf dem Kopf wuchsen. Der Basilisk soll aus Medusas Blut entstanden sein. Thomas von Cantimpré suchte mittels seines Experimentator eine Erklärung für die tödliche Wirkung des Blickes des Basilisken. Er ging davon aus, dass die von den Augen des Basilisken ausgehenden Strahlen den spiritus visibilis des Menschen verdürben. Der Kontakt mit der Bestie würde dann auch alle anderen spiritus zerstören, so dass der Tod einträte. Die Details der Entstehung des Basilisken aus einem Hahnenei bezweifelte Thomas. In der Alchemie war die Asche des Basilisken begehrt. Sie galt als Mittel gegen andere giftige Tiere. Ein Mittelalterliches Gedicht über den Basilisken lautet: "Wenn wer dich sah, lebendig ist, so ist erlogen sein Geschicht`, denn wenn er nicht starb, kennt er dich nicht, und starb er, so bezeugt er dich nicht." Lokale Basiliskengeschichten In zahlreichen ortsbezogenen Erzählungen kommt der Basilisk vor, denn er hat die Fantasie abergläubiger Menschen stets angeregt. Fürsten begehrten Basiliskeneier für ihre Raritätenkammern und auf Jahrmärkten wurden bis weit in die frühe Neuzeit Basilisken zur Schau gestellt. Zedlers Universallexikon beschreibt den Basilisk noch getreu nach den überlieferten Vorstellungen, geht dann aber kritisch mit Einzelfällen ins Gericht. Er berichtet unter anderem von betrügerischer Basiliskenschau in Deutschland im Jahr 1671, die entlarvt wurde. Es folgt eine aus heutiger Sicht amüsant anmutende „wissenschaftlich-kontroverse“ Darstellung, warum Hähne keine Eier legen können.Basiliscus, Regulus, in: Grosses vollständiges Universal-Lexicon Aller Wissenschafften und Künste, Band 3, Leipzig 1733, Sp. 599f., online abrufbar als PDF-Dokument. Später weiß Meyers Konversations-Lexikon über diese Betrügereien zu berichten: :„''Man stutzte junge Rochen durch Verzerrung des Körpers nach der eingebildeten Gestalt zu, setzte ihnen Glasaugen in die Nasenlöcher und ließ sie für Geld sehen. Dergleichen künstliche Basilisken werden noch hier und da in alten Naturaliensammlungen gefunden.“ Nur selten fand man auf solchen Ausstellungen echte Basilisken und Cockatrices. Aachen In Aachen (Deutschland) glaubte man im Jahr 1748, dass zwei Hähne Basiliskeneier gelegt hätten. Der Bürgermeisterdiener Johannes Janssen schreibt in seiner Chronik für dieses Jahr: thumb|250px|right|Basilisk bei der Basler Wettsteinbrücke thumb|143px|right|Einer der zahlreichen Basler Basilisken-Brunnen, Unterer Rheinweg Basel Erstmals als Basler Schildhalter erschien der Basilisk um 1448 und man kann in der Stadt viele Basiliskenfiguren in allen Varianten finden. Auch Basler Münzen wurden mit einem Basiliskenmotiv geprägt [http://www.numispedia.de/Dicken Münze ''Basel Dicken mit Basilisk bei Numispedia]. Verschiedene Legenden bringen Basel mit dem Basilisken in Verbindung: *Bei der Gründung der Stadt soll angeblich ein Basilisk in einer Höhle beim jetzigen Gerberbrunnen gewohnt haben und so zu seinen Wappenehren gekommen sein. *Da der Name Basilisk und Basilea für Basel auf Ähnlichkeit beruht, brachten die Einwohner diese zwei zusammen. Dennoch hat der Stadtname wohl in Wirklichkeit ursprünglich nichts mit einem Basilisken zu tun. Die erste nachweisliche Nennung der Stadt findet man in der römischen Geschichtsschreibung. *Nach einer anderen Version soll ein Kaufmann einen Basilisken nach Basel gebracht haben. Fest steht, dass 1474 in Basel (nach einem Tierprozess) ein Hahn zum Tode verurteilt wurde. Dem Hahn wurde vorgeworfen, er habe ein Ei gelegt, was wider der Natur war. Vor allem aber befürchteten die Basler, dass aus dem Ei ein Basilisk schlüpfen könnte. Der Hahn wurde nach ordentlichem Prozess enthauptet und das inkriminierte Ei den Flammen übergeben. thumb|150px|left|Basilisk Stadtmuseum Memmingen Memmingen In Memmingen (Deutschland) verdiente sich einer Sage nach ein zum Tode Verurteilter die Freiheit, indem er einen im Keller eines Hauses, in der Nähe der Frauenmühle wohnenden Basilisken tötete. Der Basilisk hatte schon vorher viele Wagemutige mit seinem Blick getötet. Der Mann hatte dafür sein Gewand mit Spiegeln behängt und einen Spiegel als Schild getragen.Allgäuer Sagen, Aus K. A. Reisers „Sagen, Gebräuche und Sprichwörter des Allgäus“ ausgewählt von Hulda Eggart, Kempten und München 1914, Nr. 132, S. 134–135. Der Basilisk ist eines der sieben Memminger Wahrzeichen. Sankt Johann (bei Mayen) Das Wappen der Stadt Sankt Johann (bei Mayen) (Deutschland) zeigt einen roten Basilisken auf silbernem Schild. Es entspricht dem Wappen der Familie von Breidbach (siehe Emmerich Joseph von Breidbach zu Bürresheim), die mehrere Jahrhunderte das dortige Schloss Bürresheim bewohnte. Warschau 1587 starben zwei Kinder beim Versteckspiel in einem Keller ohne ersichtlichen Grund. Auch eine Dienerin, die geschickt wurde um nach den Kindern zu sehen, kam zu Tode. An den geschwollenen Körpern, Lippen und Zungen und der gelblichen Haut der Leichen wurde erkannt, dass diese von einem Basilisken getötet wurden. Daraufhin sandte man einen Mann mit spiegelbedeckter Kleidung und einer Schutzbrille in den Keller, dem es gelang, das Tier, welches den Kopf und die Beine eines Hahnes, die Augen einer Kröte und den Schwanz einer Schlange hatte, mithilfe einer Zange aus dem Keller zu entfernen, nachdem es an seinem eigenen Spiegelbild gestorben war. Bestiarium.net: Der Basilisk thumb|250px|Basilisk und Beschriftung des Hauses in der Schönlaterngasse Nr. 7, Wien. Wien Eine bekannte Sage aus Wien (Österreich) erzählt, dass im Hausbrunnen des Hauses Schönlaterngasse Nr. 7 im Jahre 1212 ein Basilisk hauste. Ein Bäckerbub bemerkte das Ungeheuer und wollte es vor einer angesammelten Menschenmenge beseitigen. Der Junge stieg samt einem Spiegel in den Brunnen herab. Man hatte ihn vorher gewarnt, dass der Blick eines Basilisken ein Lebewesen in Stein verwandelt. Unten angekommen, hielt der Bub dem Basilisken den Spiegel vor das Gesicht, worauf dieser zu Stein wurde. Heute zeigt ein Freskoan der Hausmauer des Hauses die mutigen Taten des Jungen. Die dazugehörige Inschrift wurde erst 1932 nach dem Originaltext von 1577 angefertigt. In einer anderen Variante dieser Sage wurde der Basilisk im Brunnen durch die Bevölkerung mit Erde und Steine erstickt.Reingard Witzmann: wunder.orte – zauber.zeichen: Sagenwege durch Wien. Niederösterreichisches Pressehaus, St. Pölten 2003 ISBN 3853262716. hier: Seite 119–125. San Pietro Auf der Insel San Pietro vor der Küste Sardiniens gibt es die Sage vom Scultone, einer Schlange, die mit ihrem Blick töten konnte. Sie soll die große Schlucht auf der Insel erschaffen haben. Getötet wurde die Schlange laut der Legende vom Apostel Simon Petrus, indem er ihr einen Spiegel vorhielt. Frühneuzeitliche Quellen thumb|left|Dieser geflügelte Basilisk von Crispin de Passe erinnert an einen [[Amphithere]]thumb|Auch die Klapperschlange soll nach einigen alten Quellen einen tödlichen Blick besitzenIm 17. Jahrhundert zeigte Crispin de Passe in seinem Werk America die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen dem Basilisken und der kürzlich in Amerika entdeckten Klapperschlange auf. So sollen beide den Todesblick besitzen, der dem Basilisken schon lange zugeschrieben wurde. Strange Science: Dinosaurs and Dragons Der Basilisk in der modernen Literatur Der Basilisk regt die Fantasie der Menschen auch heute noch an und ist ein beliebtes Motiv in der Literatur: *In Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens muss der Titelheld einen riesigen Basilisken besiegen. *Hägar der Schreckliche kämpfte 1986 gegen einen Basilisken (Hägar der Schreckliche III. Hägar und der Basilisk). *In POKéMON taucht das basiliskenartige Gift-POKéMON VIPITIS auf, welches mit dem wieselartgen SENGO verfeindet ist. Und das legendäre Pokemon Giratina aus der Sinnoh Region. *Die Manga-Serie: Basilisk – Chronik der Koga-Ninja (von Futaro Yamada und Masaki Segawa) benutzt den Ausdruck Basilisk im Titel; ein Basilisk kommt darin aber nicht vor. Der Name spielt nur auf die Fähigkeiten zweier Ninja an, deren Augentechnik tödlich wirkt. *Der Autorin Brigitte Weninger war der Basilisk es wert, eine alte Sage neu zu erzählen (Der Basilisk. Nach einer alten Sage neu erzählt). *Außerdem tauchen in vielen Computer- und Rollenspielen Basilisken auf, so in Dungeons & Dragons, Das Schwarze Auge und World of Warcraft. *In einem der Scheibenwelt-Romane taucht ebenfalls ein Basilisk auf (in: Der Zauberhut). Dieser wird allerdings von einer Truhe mit vielen kleinen Füßen verspeist – ein eher untypisches Schicksal… *thumb|Der Basilisk in HuntikIn „Der Schatz im Ötscher“, welches ein Spiel- & Leseabenteuer von Franz Sales Sklenitzka ist, kommt ebenfalls ein eher ungewöhnlicher Baslisk vor. Ihm ist die Sache mit dem Blick selbst sehr unangenehm, was mit einer Sonnenbrille behoben werden kann. *In dem Kinderbuch Drachenreiter von Cornelia Funke begegnet man einem Basilisken. *Bei Hannes Hüttners Kinderbuch "Das Blaue vom Himmel" spielt Basil, der Basilisk eine ausgesprochen freundliche und wichtige Rolle. *In "Bartimäus - Das Ammulett von Samarkand" wird Lasangel, eine der Hauptpersonen, über einen Basilisken befragt. *Im zweiten Teil der Nordlandtrilogie des Schwarzen Auges, Sternenschweif, kann man einen Basilisken jagen. *In Monster Hunter taucht der Basilisk in Form der Hypnocatrice auf, eines Cockatrice-artigen Vogelwyvern, der ein Schlafgas verströmt, anstatt mit Blicken zu töten. *Im Anime Huntik tauchte auch ein Basilisk auf. Dort hieß er König Basilik und war ein Titan *In der Serie "Die Simpsons" hat Rektor Skinner einen Cockatrice-Charakter in den Online Rollenspiel "Earthland Realms". Kryptozoologie Die krähende Schopfkobra thumb|Die Inkhomi, gezeichnet von einem AugenzeugenDie krähende Schopfkobra, auch Inkhomi ''(Mörder) genannt, ist eine mehrfach gesichtete, jedoch noch nicht zoologisch identifizierte Schlangenart aus dem tropischen Afrika. Sie wird als sechs Meter lange, dunkelgraue bis schwarze Schlange beschrieben, die auf ihrem Kopf einen Kamm trägt, den sie aufstellen und einklappen kann. Sie soll sogar Knochen in dem Kamm besitzen.Shuker Nature: The Crowing Crested Cobra - a Cryptozoological Cockatrice? Auch am Unterkiefer soll es Hautlappen geben, die denen des Hahnes ähneln. Ein weiteres Merkmal ist, dass sogar ihr Schrei hahnenähnlich klingen soll. Das Gift der Inkhomi soll innerhalb weniger Minuten töten. Sie weist also viele Parallelen zu Basilisken (und zu der in Legenden mit dem Basilisken in Verbindung gebrachten Cockatrice) auf und ist evtl. verwandt oder identisch. Auch in Jamaika soll eine ähnliche Art gesichtet worden sein. Der Naturforscher Philip Gosse berichtet, dass diese ebenfalls krähen konnte wie ein HahnDr. Karl Shuker (2006), '''Drachen: Mythologie - Symbolik - Geschichte', Köln Taschen Verlag, ISBN 3-8228-5149-3, ausserdem soll sie sich von Hühnern ernähren. Fazit Die tödlichen Eigenschaften, die die Menschen dem Basilisken zugeschrieben haben, haben sich in der gesamten Rezeptionsgeschichte kaum verändert. Seine Größe und sein Aussehen, aber auch seine Entstehung und die Möglichkeiten seiner Bekämpfung unterliegen hingegen beachtlichen Schwankungen, was darauf hinweist, dass es mehrere Arten gibt. Die Legende, dass Basilisken aus Hahneneiern schlüpfen, stammt evtl. davon, dass die Cockatrice ihre Eier in fremde Nester legt, ähnlich dem Kuckuck. Wenn der Besitzer der Hühner nun das hahnenartige Wesen sieht und dann ein Ei vorfindet, könnte er vermuten, sein Hahn hätte ein Ei gelegt. Jedoch scheinen der Basilisk und die Cockatrice nicht wirklich verwandt zu sein. Beide Arten wurden wohl nur wegen des tödlichen Giftes, welches beide besitzen, in Verbindung gebracht. Siehe auch * Cockatrice * Edward Topsell über den Basilisken und die Cockatrice * Drachenkompendium: Der versteinernde Blick Literatur * Harald Gebhardt und Mario Ludwig: Von Drachen, Yetis und Vampiren - Fabeltieren auf der Spur, BLV-Verlag: München 2005 ISBN 3-405-16679-9 * Christian Hünemörder und Annemarie Brückner: Basilisk, in: Lexikon des Mittelalters, Band I (Aachen bis Bettelordenskirchen), Spalte 1529–1530. dtv-Studienausgabe: München 2003 ISBN 3-423-59057-2 * Leander Petzoldt: Kleines Lexikon der Dämonen und Elementargeister, 3. Auflage München 2003, Seite 29–31 ISBN 3-406-49451-X * Marianne Sammer: Basilisk - regulus. Eine bedeutungsgeschichtliche Skizze, in: Ulrich Müller, Werner Wunderlich (Hrsg.): Dämonen, Monster, Fabelwesen, (= Mittelalter Mythen; Band 2), Universitäts-Verlag Konstanz: St. Gallen 1999, Seite 135-160 ISBN 390870104X (Mit reichhaltigen Literaturangaben) * Marianne Sammer: Der Basilisk, Zur Natur- und Bedeutungsgeschichte eines Fabeltieres im Abendland, Herbert Utz Verlag, ISBN 3-9804213-2-5 * Christian Lienhard und Christiane Widmer: Basler Basilisken - Von der Entstehung im 15. Jahrhundert bis heute, Spalentor Verlag, ISBN 3-908142-03-2 (mit 220 Abbildungen) *Der Basilisk kommt auch im zweiten Teil von Harry Potter vor. Quellen Kategorie:Basilisk Kategorie:Schlangen